Come Back To Me
by KathrynD1993
Summary: Just a small, happy ending one-shot set after the Reapers defeat.


**Disclaimer: **Mass Effect and all it's contents belongs to Bioware.

**Rating: **T

**Pairing: ** Liara/F!Shepard

**Authors Note: **Not much to say really. I decided to write this since the other one was written before Mass Effect 3 was actually released. Please forgive spelling errors and poor grammar. **Enjoy** **:D**

**Come Back To Me**

The Asari tilts her head back, her blue neck throbbing from staring at a datapad - for what seemed like the whole day. Alas that was the life of the Shadow Broker. The work never stopped, information was constantly in circulation, her feeds updating without end. She couldn't stop or she would fall behind. Liara felt her eyes becoming heavy, a yawn beginning to form in her throat; she was well and truly spent.

Shepard would have made her rest; the Commander could never watch Liara self destruct, especially not over work...

_**Come to think of it there is only one time Shepard would have allowed me to be this tired.**_Liara smiles fondly; the only time Jane would have allowed her to be exhausted beyond belief is if she was the reason.

Without thinking Liara finds her deep blue eyes scanning over the bed in the Huerta Memorial Hospital from her chair.

Jane lies practically still apart from the low rise and fall of her chest. Crisp white sheets perfectly in place over her slim frame undisturbed by movement.

Liara can't help but think she would look peaceful - if it wasn't from the wires, drips, beeping of machines and constant hum of electricity that remind the Asari her love isn't just sleeping. The Asari inpects one of the beeping monitors; still no change for better or worse.

The Asari leans forward and tucks a strand of glossy red hair behind the Commander's ear. Liara allows the back of her fingers to brush against the human's soft, freckled skin on her cheek.

A tear escapes from sad blue eyes; after all this time Liara still can't stop her heart breaking. The Asari knows after this length of time the chances of Shepard waking up are slim to none... In truth those were the chances months ago.

Everyone's faith had faded by this point, including Liara's.

When they had first recovered Shepard's body no one had expected her to make a recovery in the weaken state the human was in. Crushed under rubble and at death's door the didn't even think they would be able to keep the human alive until they got to a hospital.

Liara hated that day. She was awash with a mix of emotions; overjoyed Shepard was alive, even if it was barely, then at the same time deeply saddened by having to face losing her all over again. A part of the Asari was also bitter with anger; Shepard promised she would come back.

When they managed to get Shepard to a hospital Liara could hardly see Jane through the mesh of wires, tubes, drips, crowds of doctors, nurses and paparazzi.

Reporters were never away; they had to keep the Galaxy updated on its hero. The amount of get well card's and attention the woman got was unbelievable. People visited daily, from good friends to acquaintances to people who Shepard had just made an impact on their life.

Time ticked on and Jane eventually made progress, her body healed while her mind remained asleep. She was no longer hanging in the balance but was now in a coma.

Miranda could be thanked for that. The Lazurus Project allowed Shepard's to heal remarkably well. The cybernetics had saved the Commander's body from injuries that would have killed anyone else. It was remarkable for anyone to recover what Shepard had endured. Then again from Shepard everyone expected no less.

Months on reporters still came, friends still visited. Everyone, including Liara was convinced without a shadow of doubt the woman was going to wake up and bounce back. Soon Jane would back, holding Liara in her arms, saying she loved her, teasing the Asari for worrying.

Liara waited patiently but the day never came, hope began to fade. Unlike everyone else the Asari refused to accept this frail shell of a woman was the Shepard she was going to be left with. Liara stayed with the human, visiting everyday; bringing her work just so she could spend longer. The Asari didn't have too; Shepard had steady flow of good friends visiting daily. Most had told her to go home and rest. Liara wasn't stupid; she was making herself ill but her mind couldn't kill the hope in her heart that Jane would wake up.

Now that hope that brought her to the woman's bedside everyday steadily flickered away.

Reluctantly the doctor's treating Shepard had approached Liara. It was over half a year since Jane had been admitted. While her body had made a full recovery she was still in a coma. After this length of time it was unlikely she would wake up, even with all their advanced treatments and technology. Their verdict; switch off the life support and let Shepard go.

Liara called them for everything that day, blinded by love she couldn't see they were right.

It was only now, looking at Jane, Liara realized the human wouldn't want this and it was selfish to keep her here.

Jane wouldn't want to be alive like this and she certainly wouldn't want the Asari -the love of her life- living like this.

Tenderly Liara takes the Jane's warm hand in her own. She strokes the soft skin before intertwining their fingers. The tears flow freely as she squeezes gently hoping for a response.

When there is none the Asari can't help but sob. Liara isn't ready to let go but she knows it must be done. This is living and Jane wouldn't approve; she would want Liara to be happy and living a full life.

The Asari rises to her feet and leans over the bed. Her voice is hoarse with the lump in her throat, "Please come back to me...Please." The Asari begs and begs. Eventually once Liara is able to compose herself a little she places a shaky kiss on Jane's forehead and leaves.

Liara can tell them tomorrow to switch off the machines she thinks; when she has called everyone, when she is ready to let go. Surely that can be understood.

Lights flicking into life Liara sighs; the apartment is still a mess, just as she left it. Boxes clutter, work scattered everywhere, dishes from the odd occasion she does eat still lying.

The Asari just hasn't had time but time is running out. The Asari runs her hand along her swollen stomach, a kick assuring all is well. Liara smiles sadly, _**Won't be long now.**_

Once again the Asari feels a wave of emotions smash into her.

Sadness; she's going to have a child -their child- and Jane isn't going to be around. The are not going to grow old together, get married and have lots of blue children. It's a daunting reality.

Guilt; She should have told Shepard. It was purely selfish of her; Liara knew she might lose Shepard and she wanted to keep a piece of her. The Asari couldn't think of anything better. Still guilt eats at her for not telling Jane.

Happiness; It's small but is there. She going to give birth to their child. The child of the woman she loves. Liara can't help but be happy about that.

Once the waves of emotions wash over a hot shower is needed to wash them away and soothe the Asari's aching body.

The hot spray of water warms Liara's body and mind. She can't help but think back to the showers she had shared with the Commander.

Jane was always so tender with her touches yet Liara would still find herself becoming aroused despite the human having only the intent to wash. Jane was an attentive lover; she never left the Asari's desires unfulfilled.

Liara cups her full breasts thinking of how Jane touched her. How Jane would hold her close, their bodies fitting perfectly together. How the human gently squeezed as she would lather the Asari's heaving breasts. How the Commander's slim, skilled fingers would brush her wanting nipples. How Jane would kiss the back of her neck passionately, nibble the folds on her head. How the human's hot tongue would flick the sensitive skin making her shudder. Liara chews her bottom lip, cheeks flushing a deeper shade of blue.

A hand trails down passing over the baby bump and finding itself between the Asari's legs, while the other hand continues to massage one of Liara's aching breasts.

Liara spreads her legs a bit, sighing with pleasure as she imagine it's Shepard's fingers slowly working her.

The Asari can't help but moan her name... And that's when she has to stop.

When a moan doesn't respond to hers, when Jane doesn't say her name in that husky tone laced with desire, Liara is reminded the human isn't there and can't go on. It was like someone had just flicked the switch off and the passion was gone.

Liara finishes showering, the water having done very little to soothe her sore body or rid thoughts from her mind.

Climbing into the empty, half-made bed tiredness quickly consumes the Asari. Liara barely as time to pull a pillow to her side and wrap herself around the cushion for sleep takes over.

The sound penetrates through the Asari as she jolts awake.

_**The alarm... No - By the Goddess who is calling at this time?!**_

Liara makes a dash, heart already in her throat; a call a this time of night is **never** anything good. The Asari already has a feeling what it will be -_**It just means I didn't make the decision to turn the machines off.**_

As sure as the sun will rise it is the hospital. Hesitantly Liara answers already having prepared herself for this day.

"Miss T'Soni? Sorry to call at this hour. It's Lilith from Huerta Memorial." The voice doesn't sound like one bearing bad news- _**Not to mention a doctor would be the one to call if Shepard had passed.**_

"No..." The Asari swallows trying to rid the lump in her throat, "It is alright, what is going on?"

"She's woke up."

Liara stifles a sob- then the words begin to register, "Say that again, please." _**Can she really be awake after all this time?**_

"Jane, she's woke up and is asking for you. She insisted we call you regardless of the time."

Blue eyes expand in welcome incredulity, sadness vanishing as the Asari blinks away the fresh tears. "Tell her I'm on my way."

...

Green eyes scan the well-lit hospital room, flowers and get well cards litter the place. It's difficult to decipher how long it's been since the Reapers, how long Shepard has been in this hospital bed for.

Shepard smiles weakly, shuffling in her bed, her body aches, the movement feeling foreign and unwelcome.

A nurse knocks on the door before poking her head in, "I called Liara for you, she is on her way and shouldn't be long."

"Thank you." The words come as a croak encouraging Jane to have another drink of water.

And just like that the nurse is gone, leaving Jane alone with her thoughts.

_**I should have asked her how long I've been out for...**_ The redhead feels her stomach lurch at what she might be faced with, how things and more importantly people might have changed as time has passed without her. At the same time however her heart flutters; Liara is on her way.

Jane waits impatiently, eyes fixated on the door, heart forming a lump in her throat. Minutes have turned into hours, or that's what it feels like before the Asari burst through door.

Happiness fills the Commander, she can't help but smile warmly. It's immediately followed by a pang of guilt- _**She looks exhausted. I should have waited until morning.**_

Liara stops in her tracks, eyes filling up with more tears, her heart swelling in her chest. Hours ago the Asari could never have foreseen this woman waking up, never mind her sitting up in bed looking so alert, so alive.

Green eyes gaze over the Asari's slender form; she still just a beautiful despite looking as though she could have used some R&R. The baby bump doesn't go unnoticed. It is a stab to the heart but at the same time Shepard expected as much; Liara is young by Asari years, a full life ahead of her. It would be selfish and foolish for Shepard to have expected her to wait. Still knowing the Asari has moved on is a painful reality.

Despite this Jane is warm, her words etched with the same love they always had, "Liara, it's good to see you."

"Sh-Shepard..." The Asari gingerly approaches the bed, it's too good to be true. Sitting on the edge of the hospital bed it isn't long before fingers find themselves reaching out to the human, checking to see if she is real.

The blue digits through her messy red locks, stroking along her jawline, thumb running across her full pink lips tenderly.

Jane takes the slender blue hand in her own, pressing it to her face while giving a affectionate squeeze.

"You're really awake. I thought I had lost you..." All the pain Liara has felt begins to show, the Asari goes to turn away from the Commander. She should be happy Shepard is alive not crying for the time they have lost.

Jane stops the Asari, green eyes firmly locked onto blue. "I promised you I would **always **come back." The redhead runs her hand along Liara's neck pulling them closer. " I still love you Liara...I'm sorry I took so long. I'm sorry it's too late."

"Jane there is something I have to tell you-" The Asari starts.

"It's alright Liara. I would dread to think you would spend you life at the side of a hospital bed waiting on me... It isn't the life I would want for you. I'm happy you have moved on. Truly, I am." Shepard says quietly, forcing a weak smile.

"I've not moved on Shepard..." The Asari takes the Commander's slender hand and presses it to her swollen tummy. "I couldn't let you go, so I kept a part of you."

Green eyes grow, "You're pregnant with **my** baby... Why didn't you tell me? How could you do that without me knowing?"

Liara can't meet the Commander's penetrating stare. "I'm sorry, Shepard. I had to have part of you... Keep part of you with me in case you didn't come back. It was so selfish of me to do so without your consent. I was afraid you wouldn't allow me too knowing that we might both die tomorrow." Tears flow from sapphire eyes, Liara attempts to pull away from the human feeling ashamed.

Jane stops the Asari and pulls her back, orbs locking onto each other. "I'm not mad or upset, Liara. Not even a little..." It's a struggle for Shepard to find the words, a lump forming in her throat, "I was scared you had moved on but now, now I feel like a might burst with happiness - I can't imagine anything better than waking up to you and our daughter every day... You still want that right; Marriage, old age and a lot of little blue children?"

Liara sighs in relief, a weight being lifted off her chest, "By the Goddess, yes. It **is **all I want."

Jane's rosy lips turn upwards, love radiating from her smile, "Come here."

Liara and Jane melt into each others comforting embrace as arms wrap around each other. Eager lips mold together in a sensual and loving unison sealing the deal.


End file.
